My Time
by TheLadyofShalott
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up!! Another long one! Please, R & R!!!* Amneris after death of Radames and Aida, trying to come to terms with her new life and find her time.
1. Beautiful Stranger

All these characters, except for Eron, belong to the writers of Aida, and aren't mine by any means.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
1 Strong hands gripping her shoulders, a strong voice reassuring, "Amneris, I've loved you my whole life…"  
  
"Excuse me, Princess?" The voice snapped Amneris out of her memories and back to the present.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she replied to the guard standing in her doorway.  
  
"Your presence is requested in the Great Hall, Princess." Amneris sighed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She stood up from her desk, brushing off her dress and checking herself quickly in the mirror as she left the room. She didn't know why she had been summoned, but it would never do to appear before the Pharaoh looking anything but her best. She strode down the hall, trying her hardest to look like a regal princess and to conceal the grief hidden deep inside of her. Though it had been several months since Radames had been buried for his crimes to Egypt, she still felt the wound deep inside of her. She forced a calm blankness onto her face, hands brushing her cheeks quickly to make sure no trace of tears remained. She turned a corner, took a deep breath, and stepped into the Great Hall.  
  
Her father, the Pharaoh was seating at the end of the long room, adorned in all his elegance and attended by his highest ranking officers. A man stood with his back to her, facing the Pharaoh. She paused in the doorway, taking everything in. Her father saw her and stood, smiling at her.  
  
"Amneris! Come in, dear, please. I have someone I would like you to meet." The man in front of him turned to face her as she walking to the throne. Her heart skipped a beat as she met his serious olive eyes. Her own eyes took in his deep, wavy black hair, his tanned, fit skin, and a body that showed he worked hard.  
  
"Amneris?" She started and turned to face her father.  
  
"Yes, Father?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. What's wrong with you, Amneris? You're crying over Radames, and then you're all a- flutter over this stranger you've never met, like some petty schoolgirl? Get a grip on yourself! She steadied herself and took a breath.  
  
"Amneris, this is our new head of army. You know…after Ra…" The Pharaoh cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is Eron. He comes from south Egypt." Eron. She liked the sound of it. Besides, any man with a name that meant peace had to be…argh! Amneris shook her head in frustration. You're doing it again! she thought.  
  
"Amneris, are you okay?" her father asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Father," she replied. She turned to face the stranger again, and bowed, not trusting herself to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Eron. I hope that you will lead our army well,"  
  
"I plan to do so," he answered, his voice warm with a hint of amusement in it. She could feel her cheeks redden as she stood back up and faced her father.  
  
"If that is all, Father?" she asked, backing up slightly.  
  
"Actually, no, I have one more thing to ask of you, Amneris."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Well, seeing as I am getting old and sick, I know that you will be taking my place as Pharaoh soon."  
  
"Oh, Father, no -"  
  
"You know it is true, Amneris," the Pharaoh said gently. "You must become accustomed to taking the lead. I want you to get to know your way around better. I'd like you to take Eron and give him a tour of the palace and the army grounds. This way, you can learn with him, and become a better leader in doing so." Work with him? Learn with him? It sounded like she would be spending a dangerous amount of time with him.  
  
"I-I don't know, Father…" she stuttered.  
  
"Nonsense. It will be good for you." Amneris bowed her head in acquiescence.  
  
"Whatever you say, Father." She turned to leave, but when she heard Eron's voice she couldn't stop herself from looking back up into his eyes.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, then, Princess?" His eyes smiled into hers as he nodded to her.  
  
"Tomorrow," she replied softly, then turned and hurried out of the room.  
  
  
  
That's it for just now…more coming very soon! Please, please, review – this is my first fan fiction for this site and I want to know if everyone likes it. The more reviews, the more updates!! ( Thanks. 


	2. Dream Walking

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of these peeps 'cept for Eron. He's mine, so hands off! : )  
  
That night, she lay in her bed thinking, while breezes scented with lotuses ruffled her silk canopy and danced over her face. She sighed and rolled over, staring out the window and into the dark sky dotted with twinkling stars. She couldn't get Eron's smiling eyes out of her head, and she couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Radames' memory.  
  
-But he wanted Aida, not me, her inner voice argued. If anything, I deserve to move on. I just loved Radames so much… She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
She dreamed that night, strange dreams she had never had before. She was running, but from what she didn't know. She darted through the palace, the familiar walls taking on a sinister look. Finally, breathless, she reached the gate and flung it open, her legs taking her far into the night.  
  
"Wait, Amneris!" she heard behind her as she ran. It sounded like Radames. But why would she run from him? She slowed and turned, waiting expectantly for him to appear. When he turned the corner, she thought she would die with happiness from seeing him again. He came up slowly to her and stood before her. He watched her for a moment, eyes gentle, then lifted up a strong hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
"It's time to move on, Amneris. Remember, I've loved you my whole life, and I'll always love you," he said, fading before her eyes.  
  
"Radames!" she shouted, heart pounding as she looked around wildly for him. "Radames! Wait! Please, don't leave me," she ended brokenly, tears forming. She turned and continued on, walking aimlessly until she came to the banks of the Nile. She sat beside the water, staring blindly into the current as tears fell freely, making little ripples on the surface.  
  
"Amneris, why are you crying?" She turned at the sound of a strange, but still somewhat familiar voice. Eron stood behind her, watching her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying, Amneris?"  
  
She woke with a gasp, throwing the too-warm covers off her as she tried to catch her breath. She sat up, tears still drying on her face. What was that? She wondered. So strange…so vivid. A soft breeze touched her cheek and she turned to the window. The sky was turning from a soft gray to a pearly pink color, indicating that the sun was not far away. She sat there for a few moments longer, reflecting on the dream. Then she sighed and got up, knowing there was a lot to do that day. After washing and putting on a new dress, she stood before the mirror, examining herself with critical eyes as she brushed her hair. She pulled it back and tied it up. That'll have to do, she thought. Her gaze glanced over the table in front of her. She hesitated, then reached for a small perfume bottle, decorated with pieces of colored glass. Radames had brought it back for her, from one of his many forays into Arabia. She took off the top and the scent washed over her, jasmine with a touch of rose. She dabbed some on, then put the bottle back. She looked back into the mirror, standing a little straighter.  
  
"I'm ready," she whispered. "I remember, Radames." She turned and left the room, heading for the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah, Amneris!" her father greeted her heartily, looking up from the papers he was going over with Eron. "Good to see you this morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Amneris nodded, smiling faintly.  
  
"Good, good, very good. So, I was thinking that this morning you could just give Eron a tour of the palace and the grounds. The barracks, too, and the shipyards. Maybe part of the city, you know, where the master craftsmen make things for the palace and the tombs and -" Amneris laughed.  
  
"I get it, Father. I'll take him everywhere, so that he can see everything and be very impressed. Don't worry, you can count on me." The Pharaoh grinned somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"I know I can count on you. So…Eron and I have finished. Off with you! Come back and join me for lunch, Amneris. I haven't had the chance to talk with you for awhile." Amneris nodded and smiled, then turned to face Eron. Taking a breath, she said,  
  
"Are you ready to go? It'll be fun." Eron smiled at her, catching her eyes with him.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Eron said. Amneris felt her cheeks redden slightly, though she didn't know why.  
  
"Um, okay then," she said, not meeting his eyes. She turned and led him out of the room, mentally hitting herself on the forehead. Way to impress him, Amneris, she thought wryly.  
  
"And that's the palace!" Amneris said, somewhat breathlessly. She had just finished giving Eron a whirlwind tour of her residence. Eron smiled.  
  
"What's next?" he asked. Amneris groaned and plopped into a bench facing the extensive gardens of the palace. It was spring, and everything was in full bloom. The sun shone brightly down on them, warming their faces as a balmy breeze fluttered over them, bringing with it the scent of fresh flowers and the waters of the Nile.  
  
"Do you have this endless source of energy or something?" she wanted to know, turning to face him. Catching his eyes, she swallowed, thinking that he looked too good for his well being. Unable to help herself, she watched the breeze ruffle his silky black hair. Her fingers itched to brush it off his face. What are you thinking? she asked herself, folding her hands tightly on her lap. He smiled.  
  
"My mother used to ask me the same thing, when I wouldn't leave her alone as a child," he said. "I told her she was just an old lady." Amneris laughed.  
  
"I bet she took that well," she said.  
  
"Real well. She swatted my behind with her broom and told me if I didn't get out of her way, she'd show me old lady," he remembered, chuckling at the recollection. Amneris smiled, and closed her eyes, leaning back and breathing deeply.  
  
"What are you think about, Amneris?" Eron asked, leaning back as well.  
  
"Oh, just about what a beautiful day it is, and that I'm happy I'm getting to know you, even if you do have too much energy," she smiled. Eron laughed.  
  
"I'm glad I met you, too, Amneris," he said in that warm voice of his. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into his laughing dark olive ones, which suddenly turned serious. Time paused as they stared at each other. I could lose myself in those eyes, she though giddily. He leaned in closer to her, ever so slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Amneris!" They started and Eron drew back quickly. She looked up to see her handmaid and friend, Saidi, coming towards her.  
  
"Hi, Amneris," she said, glancing briefly at Eron, then again, flicking her eyes over him. She turned back to Amneris, approval and amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"This is Eron. Eron, Saidi. He's the new head of the army."  
  
"Oh. Well, don't let this one get away, kay, Amneris? He looks like a keeper to me," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Amneris smiled back, cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Saidi."  
  
"You'll see, Amneris, I'm always right." Eron laughed, and Amneris gave him a mock glare. "Anyway, I just came by to tell you that the Pharaoh is looking for you."  
  
"My father?" Amneris suddenly noticed that the sun was high in the sky.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late for lunch! Thanks, Saidi. Eron, I guess I'll find you later and we can finish our tour."  
  
"Whatever you say, Princess. I'll see you soon." He lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Umm, right…soon," Amneris said, flustered. She hurried away, cheeks burning. Eron watched her go, and Saidi watched both of them, a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
  
So…that's it for now. Please, tell me if you liked it!! More soon. 


	3. Emotions

Disclaimer: None of these guys are mine, 'cept for Eron and Saidi.  
  
  
  
Amneris tasted her salad and wrinkled her nose; she had never liked the dressing the cooks doused their greens in. Her father looked up and saw her face.  
  
"Something wrong, Amneris?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Father," she said quickly. "Just…thinking." He laughed.  
  
"I don't really like the salad, either," he admitted, and she smiled.  
  
"So how was the tour?" he asked, cutting into his steak.  
  
"It was good, a little rushed though. I've taken him through the residence, and the gardens, but not the city and the barracks yet. I guess we'll do that this afternoon." He nodded.  
  
"Good. I especially want him to get a feel for the army, and the people of the city, since he will be interacting with them the most." Amneris nodded.  
  
"He seems very nice. I hope that he'll be good for Egypt."  
  
"I think so," her father said.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Egypt," she said. Her father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? What about, exactly?"  
  
"Nubia," she said, lowering her eyes to her plate.  
  
"Nubia? Amneris, you know my position on that. This is war, and we can't become sympathetic to the enemy. Egypt must emerge triumphant, or lose her high standing in the world."  
  
"But how many more people have to die to help you gain political prestige?" Amneris burst out passionately.  
  
"This isn't just a war anymore, Father. It's personal now. Or have you forgotten Radames so quickly?"  
  
"That's not fair, Amneris."  
  
"Is it, Father? He died trying to stop this foolish war. The Nubians have lost so much…their country has been destroyed, their people slaughtered. By us. Their princess died trying to stop the war. No one wants to fight anymore, Father. We're tired of the killing and the ravaging."  
  
"Amneris…you don't understand. "  
  
"What don't I understand? That you're afraid to stop the war because people might think poorly of you? You're the ruler of a powerful nation. There will always be people who think poorly of you. And soon, I will be the ruler of a powerful nation. You said so yourself. I'm going to need practice in this. My judgment, very soon, is going to be final for all of the people of Egypt. It's time that you gave me some credit and listened to what I have to say,"  
  
"Amneris, please –"  
  
"No!" Amneris stopped and looked down. "I have to go, Father," she said, getting up from her chair and bowing hastily before she fled from the room. Eron passed her on her way out as he came into the hall. He bowed before looking up, a question in his eyes. The Pharaoh waved him into a seat, rubbing his head wearily.  
  
"Amneris wants to end the war with Nubia," he said, sighing. Eron nodded, and didn't respond.  
  
"I just don't know what to think. I know she's hurting badly, and I understand her point, even if she thinks that I don't. It's just not as easy as she thinks it is. Have you ever tried stopping a war? Just calling over to the country you've been laying siege to for years, and saying, 'Hey, I'm tired of beating you up, what say we be friends now?' It takes time, patience, and willingness to compensate for a lot."  
  
"I know, Sir. But you know, that is what you hired me to do. Deal with matters of war and such." The Pharaoh nodded.  
  
"I know that, Eron. Thank you. But I think that I need to reflect on it for a little while." Eron bowed his head, then cleared his throat.  
  
"Sir, before. You said that Amneris was hurting badly. Is there anything I should know? Maybe so I could help her, or something?" The Pharaoh closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, Amneris. It's a long story, but I'll tell you the important parts. Amneris was engaged to the former head of the army, a man by the name of Radames. She was very much in love with him, but he was away often, exploring and commanding in Nubia. On his last trip, he brought back some slaves, Nubian war captives. Among them was a woman by the name of Aida, who became Amneris' handmaiden when Radames gave her to her. Radames fell in love with Aida, who returned his affections. After all of this, we captured the Nubian king, and Aida conspired to help the king escape. You see, she was actually a Nubian princess, the daughter of the Nubian king. Anyway, it was on Amneris and Radames' wedding day that the king was found missing from the jail. Radames went after him in pursuit and discovered Aida and her true identity. However, he chose to help Aida to send the king down the Nile. They were discovered afterwards, and buried alive for their treason. Amneris asked that they be buried together, which I was reluctant to do, because it was showing mercy to traitors. However, she was adamant about it, and so it was done," the Pharaoh finished. Eron sat back in his chair.  
  
"My God," he said. "That poor girl. I had no idea. Not only to find out the man you love and are about to marry loves someone else, but to have to witness and oversee his execution?" The Pharaoh nodded.  
  
"She's been through a lot, my girl. Too much, in my opinion. I want only for her to lead an easy and happy life, but the Pharaoh's daughter never has an easy path," Eron nodded. The Pharaoh stared off for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Finally he shook himself and turned back to Eron.  
  
"You should probably go find her, and get the rest of your tour. You know," he said.  
  
"I know," Eron replied, and left in search of Amneris.  
  
He found her on the bench where they had last been, lost in memories. She didn't move when he sat down beside her, just continued staring into the garden. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Eron broke the silence.  
  
"Your father told me what happened, Amneris," he said quietly, still watching the garden. Amneris didn't respond for a few minutes. A gentle wind ruffled through their hair as it passed over them. Finally, she spoke, almost in a whisper.  
  
"It just…hurt, you know? I loved him so much…but I guess I just wasn't…good enough for him."  
  
"Don't say that, Amneris!" Eron said immediately. "You're a beautiful person, inside and out, and perfectly fine the way you are."  
  
"But not to him. I was missing something," she said softly. He turned her face to him, his hand resting lightly under her chin.  
  
"Some things just aren't meant to be," he said gently, his eyes on hers. "Maybe there's a bigger plan for you." Amneris nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she struggled to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over. She did not want to look like a self-absorbed wimp in front of Eron.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Amneris. I know your type. You're the person who keeps everything in, doesn't tell anyone how they feel, and refuses to let their emotions show. I bet you you've never cried in public. But sometimes, you have to do that to…I don't know, to finally get over something. It helps to talk, you know." Amneris nodded again, but still tried, in vain, to keep from crying. A tear fell from her eye and trickled down her cheek, followed quickly by another. Eron reached up and wiped them away with his thumb, then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He turned her head onto her shoulder as she finally let herself cry. She sobbed for a few minutes, the pent-up emotion she had kept hidden for days finally breaking loose. He drew her closer, putting his other arms around her and resting his head on hers. She finally quieted down, and just rested on Eron's shoulder, content to feel his strong arms around her, protecting her. Finally she laughed, albeit a shaky one.  
  
"I haven't done that since I was a little girl – cry on someone's shoulder." She lifted her head and looked at his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry…I got your shirt all wet." Eron smiled.  
  
"That's okay – I don't mind. Shirts dry out." He looked at her closely. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Much." She looked up at him. "I can't tell you how much that meant to me…just to talk, and to cry. It was good to – to trust someone again."  
  
"Anytime, Amneris. Any time," he said, hugging her again.  
  
  
  
So…that's it for this time. I know it was a little sappy…sorry! Please, please, review! Tell me if it was too sappy, or if it was okay. I'm not going to update until I get a few more reviews…I don't want to write if no one's reading! : ) 


End file.
